


I Told You Members of the Famous Five Don't Lie

by mandykaysfic



Category: Famous Five - Enid Blyton
Genre: Alien Abduction, Mpreg, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody believed Dick when he told them what had happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Told You Members of the Famous Five Don't Lie

Nobody believed him when he told them he'd been taken by aliens onto their space ship and that those aliens had done terrible things to him. Not the police, who couldn't explain the strange burn marks in the field from where he'd been abducted. Not the doctors, who couldn't explain the strange marks on his abdomen. Not his brother, or his sister, or even his cousin believed him. That hurt Dick's feelings most of all. How could the Famous Five not believe one of their own, especially when he'd been missing for two whole days and Timmy hadn't been able to sniff out his whereabouts. 

They teased him when he grew fat. At school, the masters made him run around the sports field every day. Matron weighed him every week, and eventually resorted to prescribing a special diet. In the hols, Aunt Fanny refused to let him have cake. Mother complained when she twice had to buy him new clothes in a larger size. Even Anne wondered at the fact he could no longer ride his bike as fast as Julian and George, and that she had no trouble overtaking him. She slipped him a bar of chocolate, patted his hand and mumbled something about hormones, causing them both to blush.

But nine months after it happened, they had to believe him. When the pain in his tummy hurt badly enough he couldn't hold back his tears, Aunt Fanny took him to the doctor. Peritonitis and pancreatitis sounded very scary to Dick. He didn't know what they meant, however the doctor sounded convinced either could be causing his pain. The doctor ordered the nurse to telephone for an ambulance to take Dick to the big hospital in town for an operation.

Dick didn't remember much about the ride to the hospital, but when he woke up, he was lying in bed in a room by himself and the pain in his tummy had gone. So had his tummy; for the first time in three months he could see his toes. Suddenly, his room filled with doctors, or so it seemed. They resolved into four men, wearing white coats, with stethoscopes hung around their necks, and carrying clipboards. Behind them stood more men, wearing fancy black suits and sunglasses, even though they were indoors. None of them were interested in how he felt; they wanted to know every little detail he could remember about his time spent on the alien space ship. 

People changed their minds quickly enough when your peritonitis, or pancreatitis, or your supposed poor diet turned out to be pregnancy. Who'd have thought all he had to do for everyone to believe him was to have a baby. Julian would be cross. So would George. Anne wouldn't mind as much that they'd have to call themselves the Secret Six instead of the Famous Five. He wondered how long it would be before the baby would be able to help solve mysteries. Aunt Fanny would help him get the hang of things; Mother and Father wouldn't be much use, what with all of the travel they did for Father's work. Dick decided he'd best get out of bed and find the baby and then the others. The doctors and the government men would have to wait until later. He didn't even know whether the baby was a boy or a girl. As he pushed back the bed clothes, he wondered whether it would look like himself, or whether it be like the aliens, with big black eyes and grey skin. 

End!


End file.
